Retrouvailles
by histoirede
Summary: Trois ans après avoir fini le lycée, Takami se retrouve un peu par hasard à faire son coming-out à Sakuraba.


Ça fait trois ans qu'ils ne sont plus dans la même équipe, mais Takami ne peut s'empêcher de trouver étrange de jouer contre Otawara, Shin, Sakuraba et les autres.

Il perd.  
Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, les Silver Knights sont classés depuis des années parmi les meilleures équipes de foot universitaire... son club n'est très clairement pas de taille à passer la défense d'Ôjô, au point que Shin soit venu s'enquérir de la santé de Yukimitsu en fin de match tellement il l'avait taclé.  
C'était un beau match tout de même. Takami n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire quand Otawara s'était placé de son côté plutôt que de celui de son équipe avant de réaliser que Takami n'était plus son quarterback.

Comme souvent à présent, il est le dernier dans les vestiaires, la faute au strapping qu'il doit refaire autour de sa jambe après chaque match.

"Takami-san"

C'est une voix familière qui s'adresse à lui depuis la porte des vestiaires.  
Takami se retourne.  
Sakuraba n'a pas beaucoup changé ces trois dernières années.

"... tu viens retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?  
\- Sûrement pas. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez un peu de temps. Ça fait une paie qu'on s'est pas vus.  
\- Effectivement.", acquiesce Takami. "Presqu'un an cette fois-ci. Et tu as encore progressé...  
\- Vous trouvez ? Moi je me suis trouvé plutôt nul aujourd'hui. Surtout en défense... j'aime pas jouer contre vous...  
\- Ah ?  
\- Ben oui, je suis toujours au mauvais endroit.  
\- Je fais un peu exprès, hein.", explique Takami. Il referme son sac et vérifie une dernière fois qu'il n'oublie rien derrière lui.  
"Je m'en doute, mais bon. C'est désagréable. Vous auriez dû rester à Ôjô.  
\- ... tu sais bien que j'aurais bien continuer à jouer avec vous. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'y a pas de faculté de médecine à Ôjô.  
\- ... je vais poser une réclamation.  
\- Ça ne servira plus à grand-chose, en ce qui nous concerne...  
\- ... pour le principe.", conclut Sakuraba. "Ça vous dit de vous poser à la cafétéria en bas ? On peut y voir le terrain.  
\- Ça me va, mais je doute qu'il y ait encore des matchs."

Takami passe son sac à l'épaule et suit Sakuraba en-dehors du vestiaire. Son ancien coéquipier a un sourire aux lèvres qui laisse penser qu'il s'apprête à dire ou faire quelque chose qui l'amuse.

"Takami-san ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Vous voyez la petite marque, là, sur ma joue ?  
\- Oui, je la vois. Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour que je te donne un avis médical ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment. En fait, je l'ai depuis que vous m'avez mis un coup de poing dans la figure.", explique Sakuraba, toujours souriant.  
"... désolé.  
\- Je vous aurais bien fait un joli discours sur cette marque, mais je suis toujours aussi débile, donc je me contenterai de dire que vous m'avez marqué à vie.", conclut-il, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus.

Takami se met à rire, vite suivi par Sakuraba.

"Tu n'es pas débile. Tu es à la fac, quand même...  
\- Oui, enfin, Otawara-san est dans la même fac que moi, ça montre bien le niveau du recrutement.", rigole Sakuraba et Takami doit avouer qu'il a un bon argument.  
" ... en tout cas, j'aurais préféré te marquer plus moralement que physiquement. Quand même.  
\- Vous inquiétez pas pour ça.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Hm. Vous savez, on entend toujours les gens parler de leur sempai, tout ça, mais bon, vous... vous étiez un cran au-dessus de tout ça.  
\- ... si tu le dis.  
\- Je vous assure.  
\- En même temps, tu étais mon kôhai préféré, forcément je t'ai gâté.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- ... tu en doutes ?  
\- ... non. Non, c'est vrai, j'étais votre préféré. Mais j'étais celui qui avait aussi le plus besoin de vous.  
\- Là-dessus, je ne vais pas te contredire..."

Quand ils arrivent à la cafétéria, la plupart des tables sont libres. Les spectateurs de la journée sont partis avec la fin du dernier match et seuls quelques joueurs des équipes en lice traînent encore, dont quelques kôhai du club de Takami qui lui font un léger signe de tête depuis l'autre côté de la pièce quand il s'assoit avec Sakuraba.  
Il n'y a plus de match, mais quelques athlètes sont encore sur le terrain. Un jeune homme que Takami est sûr d'avoir déjà vu s'entraîne au tir et Sakuraba pointe un membre de son équipe en train de courir, un autre receveur qui n'est encore que remplaçant.

"Et toi pendant ce temps, tu traînes à la cafétéria…  
\- Je prends des nouvelles. C'est important aussi. Vous allez bien ? Ça vous plaît la fac ?", continue Sakuraba en allant prendre des boissons au distributeur.  
"Oui, ça me plaît beaucoup. Les jours comme aujourd'hui je regrette un peu de ne pas être à Ôjô avec vous tous, mais ça en vaut la peine, c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire. Et toi ?  
\- Oh, moi, tout va bien… je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai après la fac.  
\- Tu as le temps de voir venir…  
\- Pour l'instant je profite, j'aime bien les cours et le club encore plus. Vous saviez qu'Otawara-san s'était trouvé une copine ?", demande Sakuraba et Takami éclate de rire.  
"Non, il a oublié de m'en parler. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment elle est.  
\- C'est notre manager. Elle est adorable, en fait.  
\- Tant mieux pour lui, alors…", commente Takami, un peu curieux quand même.  
"Et vous, vous avez quelqu'un ?  
\- ... j'avais quelqu'un, j'ai rompu il n'y a pas longtemps.  
\- Oh. Désolé.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour le mieux.  
\- J'imagine tout à fait le genre de filles avec qui vous devez sortir.  
\- ... je te parie ce que tu veux que ce que tu t'imagines est très loin de la vérité.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je suis sûr.  
\- Z'avez une photo dans votre portable ?  
\- Sûrement. Mais crois-moi, tu vas être surpris.", répond Takami en sortant son portable. "Voilà, tiens.

\- Tu vois, pas comme tu l'imaginais, hein ?  
\- ... alors soit elle est très masculine, soit vous me faites votre coming-out.  
\- ... deuxième solution.  
\- J'y crois pas. Takami-san ? Vous ?  
\- Ça va ? Pas trop choqué ?  
\- Supeeeeer choqué. Complètement choqué. Vous saviez déjà au lycée ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Rô, la honte, je pensais que vous sortiez avec Wakana, à l'époque.  
\- ... raté. Ça va, tu le prends pas trop mal.  
\- Pourquoi je le prendrais mal ?  
\- Parce qu'y a des gens qui le prennent mal, c'est tout.  
\- Ça me dérange pas. Mais je tombe des nues.", explique Sakuraba en riant un peu. "Je vais vous poser la question que tout le monde doit vous poser en l'apprenant... vous étiez amoureux de moi, à l'époque ?  
\- ... effectivement. Otawara, Kanzaki et Kagamidô me l'ont déjà posée, celle-là...  
\- Vraiment ? Otawara-san vous a demandé si vous en pinciez pour lui ?  
\- Pas pour lui. Pour toi.  
\- ... oh. Et les deux autres...  
\- ... pareil.  
\- Mince, maintenant je sais pas où me mettre.  
\- Toujours aussi doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, hein ?", demande Takami, légèrement amusé que dans des circonstances pareilles, ce soit Sakuraba qui soit gêné et pas lui.  
"Vous moquez pas...  
\- ... Tu préfèrerais quoi, comme réponse ?  
\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse... Si c'est oui, d'un côté, je serais un peu triste, ça veut dire que vous étiez le meilleur des sempai du monde parce que vous étiez amoureux. Ça va vous faire tomber du piédestal que je vous avais érigé. Et si c'est non... je suis un peu jaloux, parce que, bon, enfin bon... si vous étiez pas amoureux de moi, je veux pas savoir combien vous pouvez être gentil avec un garçon dont vous êtes amoureux.  
\- Et alors, à ton avis, quelle est la vraie réponse ?  
\- A posteriori, en y réfléchissant, vous deviez être grave amoureux de moi et je suis désolé de pas l'avoir calé.", conclut Sakuraba en relevant les yeux vers Takami.  
"Y a pas de raison d'être désolé. Je voulais pas que tu t'en rendes compte, non plus.  
\- ... je suis vraiment une buse.  
\- Ne dis pas ça.  
\- Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Sincèrement, à l'époque, vous m'auriez demandé de sortir avec vous, j'aurais dit oui plus vite que ne court Shin.  
\- ... hein ?  
\- Clairement.  
\- ... quoi ?  
\- C'est pas tous les jours que j'arrive à vous laisser sans voix, dites donc.", dit Sakuraba sur un ton moqueur.  
"... c'est pas drôle, hein.  
\- Ça se veut pas comique.  
\- J'ai été amoureux de toi très longtemps, tu sais.", essaie d'expliquer Takami qui ne sait pas quoi penser de la déclaration de Sakuraba.  
"... je voulais pas vous vexer. Juste vous dire que... enfin, moi aussi, je tenais à vous... Enfin, je serais arrivé à rien sans vous et... et... et je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que je veux dire. Vous voyez bien que je suis débile.  
\- Arrête de dire ça.  
\- Je... désolé. En fait je crois que c'est un mauvais travers que j'ai quand je suis assis à côté de vous. Je me déprécie pour que vous me contredisiez.  
\- J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, c'est ça ?"

Sakuraba se met à rire, les joues un peu rouges.

"Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur l'inverse.  
\- Il faut croire que non…"

Le portable de Sakuraba sonne, et le jeune homme décroche en s'excusant. Takami comprend vite qu'il est attendu pour repartir.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.", dit Sakuraba après avoir raccroché. "Il faut que je décolle.  
\- Pas de souci.  
\- Merci d'avoir pris le temps de venir discuter, en tout cas.  
\- Ca m'a fait plaisir. J'espère qu'on n'attendra pas un an avant de se recroiser.  
\- Vous avez mon numéro.", répond Sakuraba en souriant avant de se lever et de mettre son sac en bandoulière.

* * *

Le mardi suivant, alors qu'il traîne dans un café proche du campus pour finir un devoir avec un ami, Takami est étonné d'entendre une nouvelle fois la voix de Sakuraba qui l'appelle.

"Takami-san !"

De la table du café où Takami est attablé, Takami le voit arriver, une boisson à emporter à la main, et se demande ce que Sakuraba peut faire dans ce coin de la ville.

"On ne se voit pas pendant un an et voilà qu'on se recroise à deux jours d'intervalle...  
\- Hmm, c'est une drôle de coïncidence.", répond Sakuraba en arrivant à son niveau et Takami peut dire à sa tête qu'il reconnait instantanément le garçon assis face à lui... en même temps, il a vu sa photo il y a moins de deux jours.

"Sei, je te présente Sakuraba, un kôhai de mon lycée. Enfin, collège et lycée."

Sei lui fait un signe de tête et un sourire.

"Sakuraba, voici Matsuda Seiji, un copain de fac.  
\- Enchanté ! Je vais pas vous déranger longtemps, j'ai un rendez-vous juste à côté. Vous allez au match dimanche prochain, Takami-san ?  
\- Sûrement, oui.  
\- Ok, ben je ferai en sorte de vous croiser alors. Désolé de vous avoir interrompus.  
\- Pas de souci.", dit Matsuda.  
"A dimanche, alors."

Sakuraba s'éloigne, passe la porte et Sei continue de le suivre des yeux, visiblement intrigué.

"... c'était Sakuraba Haruto ?  
\- Tu le connais ?  
\- Yukimi était ultra-fan quand elle avait douze ans.  
\- Ta petite sœur ? Je n'aurais pas cru ça d'elle.  
\- On est tous un peu con à douze ans, mais bon, il était très beau garçon, je la comprends tout à fait. D'ailleurs il est toujours beau garçon. Je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment grand et baraqué, en fait.  
\- Les muscles c'est le foot.  
\- Oh. Ton kôhai du club, alors ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu avais Sakuraba Haruto dans ton club au lycée et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?  
\- Je t'en ai parlé des dizaines de fois. J'ai juste jamais dû dire qu'il était célèbre.  
\- ... attends, tu es en train de me dire que c'est le garçon du mont Fuji tout ça ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Sakuraba Haruto ?  
\- ... oui.  
\- Et ben, si je m'attendais à ça...  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
\- Je sais pas, je, euh... je compatis ?", dit Sei, peu sûr de lui. "C'est déjà pas super fun le collège/lycée en étant gay, mais alors amoureux d'un mec comme ça... ça devait pas être facile tous les jours.  
\- Oh, ça va. Je m'entendais très bien avec lui, donc je pense que ce n'était pas vraiment pire que n'importe quel amour à sens unique.  
\- Enfin bon... Sakuraba Haruto, quoi. _Sakura Prince_.", reprit Matsuda en commençant à chanter l'unique chanson de Sakuraba qui avait plus ou moins fait un tube. "J'en reviens toujours pas. Je suis passé après Sakuraba Haruto. Je le dirai à Yukimi. Elle va halluciner.  
\- Tu n'es pas passé après Sakuraba. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Sakuraba.  
\- Bon, ben avant, alors. Vous avez rendez-vous dimanche, après tout.", rigole Matsuda, et Takami ne peut s'empêcher d'être embarrassé. "Oh, regardez qui rougit ! Tu comptes tenter ta chance ?  
\- ... non. Non, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu es embarrassé ?  
\- Parce que, je l'ai revu avant-hier pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on a pas mal parlé, et ça fait remonter des souvenirs, c'est tout.  
\- Tu es adorable.", dit Sei en se servant à nouveau du thé. "Ecoute, s'il ne veut pas de toi, je te reprends quand tu veux.  
\- ... arrête tes bêtises. On est mal assortis.  
\- En même temps, si je dois soutenir la comparaison avec un ex-mannequin...  
\- Je me demande pourquoi je t'écoute encore...", soupire Takami, qui n'imaginait pas que la rencontre entre Sei et Sakuraba l'amènerait à ça.  
"Parce que tu n'as pas dix mille personnes à qui parler de tes histoires de cœur avec Sakuraba-kun... il a l'air tellement innocent quand il te parle. Il ne doit se douter de rien.  
\- Il... est au courant.  
\- Oh. Mais alors il est beau et baraqué, et en plus c'est un chic type ?  
\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'avais mauvais goût ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Entre lui et moi, on peut dire que tu vises quand même le haut du panier.  
\- ... c'est ça.  
\- Mais tu m'avais jamais dit que tu lui avais fait ta déclaration, à ton Apollon du mont Fuji. Il faut que tu me racontes ça. Ou alors j'appelle Yukimi et on l'attend parce qu'elle va adorer.", dit Sei le sourire aux lèvres tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.  
"Je lui ai dit avant-hier. C'est venu un peu tout seul. Et tu ne me feras pas entrer dans les détails.  
\- ... et donc maintenant il vient te parler quand tu es occupé et il veut te voir dimanche, hm ?  
\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Il est comme ça.  
\- Comment ça "comme ça" ?"

Takami met quelques secondes à trouver quel qualificatif prêter à Sakuraba.

" ... collant ?  
\- S'il veut me coller c'est quand il veut, en tout cas.", ajoute Matsuda, et Takami se met à pouffer de rire.  
"Alors toi et moi on est mal assortis, mais alors toi et lui... je n'imagine même pas.  
\- Jaloux ?  
\- Non, mais si tu n'aimes pas les garçons avec un très gros complexe d'infériorité et un besoin constant d'être rassuré, je dois te dire qu'il vaudrait mieux passer ton chemin.  
\- Un chouineur à dorloter ? Je peux m'y faire. Enfin, une nuit ou deux.  
\- En tout cas c'est sûr qu'il te fait parler... on peut retourner à ce qu'on faisait ?", demande Takami, et Sei obtempère, réticent.

* * *

Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et voit le dernier mail en date, un 'Vous êtes où ?' de Sakuraba qui date d'il y a quelques minutes.  
'Je sors seulement de la gare, je suis en retard.'  
'J'ai une bonne place dans le gradin B. Rang 18.'  
'Je te rejoins.'

Takami ne met que quelques minutes à rejoindre les gradins, pas très remplis, alors que les joueurs s'échauffent sur le terrain. Très vite, il repère Sakuraba et Shin, assis bien en vue, et les rejoint rapidement.

"Rang 18, hm ?", remarque Takami quand il arrive au niveau de Sakuraba.  
"Il est très bien, ce rang.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.  
\- ... et bonjour quand même.  
\- Bonjour Sakuraba. Shin.  
\- Takami-san.", se contente de répondre Shin en inclinant la tête, ne quittant le terrain des yeux qu'un court instant.  
"Les gagnants seront vos adversaires pour votre prochain match, c'est ça ?  
\- Hm, oui. Les Urayami Dolphins sont favoris, mais autant observer les deux équipes.  
\- Je vous le dis tout de suite, les Dolphins vont vous donner du fil à retordre.  
\- Vous dites ça parce qu'ils vous ont mis la raclée ?  
\- L'an dernier, oui. C'est un plaisir de vous les laisser cette année, en tout cas.  
\- Vous avez des conseils ?  
\- En défense pas vraiment... mais bon, vous n'avez pas besoin de conseils en défense. Pour l'attaque, par contre, j'ai remarqué que leur mise en place de départ était très peu variée. En intervertissant les joueurs de place ou en faisant des attaques un peu originales, on a marqué des points que d'autres équipes ne nous auraient jamais laissés mettre.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Hm. Si vous avez du temps après le match vous pouvez passer chez moi, notre coach avait fait filmer le match, vous pourrez voir ce qui a marché contre eux. Enfin, s'ils gagnent. Si c'est Kôtô-Dai qui l'emporte, je n'ai pas d'info pour vous."

* * *

"Vous avez troooop de la chance d'avoir un studio.", déclare Sakuraba en entrant chez lui, précédant Shin pour inspecter les quelques mètres carrés dans lesquels vit désormais Takami.  
"Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'avec tes anciens cachets tu n'as pas de quoi te payer un appart ?  
\- Bah... mes parents habitent tellement près d'Ôjô que ce serait ridicule. Puis Tama est vieille, je vais pas la déménager à son âge.  
\- Ton chat est encore en vie ? Mais elle a quel âge ? Tu disais déjà qu'elle était vieille au collège...  
\- Elle a vingt ans ! Elle est plus vieille que moi !  
\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle s'accroche... Asseyez-vous où vous pouvez, déjà."

Takami allume son ordinateur et sert un thé à ses invités, choisissant la tasse qui a l'air la plus résistante de son placard pour Shin.  
Il lance la vidéo du match contre les Dolphins et avance jusqu'à la première action dont il veut parler.

"La qualité est pas grandiose, mais voilà un exemple : on a modifié notre ligne ici et toute leur attention s'y est focalisée. J'ai donné de suite la balle à un running back et il a fait la passe à un receveur qui était entièrement démarqué.", explique Takami en repassant la scène, pointant du doigt les failles du jeu adverse sur cette action. "Je vous passe les 3 touchdowns qu'ils nous ont mis dans la foulée… Là, voilà. Sur cette attaque. Au 2e essai, j'ai laissé ma place, c'est un line-backer qui faisait quarterback.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?", demande Sakuraba.  
"Parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans leur ligne de défense et je voulais voir l'action. Au final, on peut voir qu'ils ne savent pas du tout réagir à ce genre de changements.  
\- … et ce qui clochait dans leur ligne de défense ?  
\- Trop concentrée au centre, mais ils ont corrigé depuis l'an passé, très clairement. Ils ont dû trop se faire déborder sur les côtés. En tout cas moi je ne me suis pas gêné pour en abuser.  
\- Et ils vous ont mis la raclée ?  
\- 36 à 18.  
\- Ouch.  
\- Je vous rappelle que vous nous avez battus la semaine dernière 30 à 6 ?  
\- En match amical.", dit Sakuraba mais ça se voit qu'il essaie de noyer le poisson.  
"Si l'un de vous a une clé USB je vous donne la vidéo en tout cas."

Sakuraba se met à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Ça se voit qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps si vous pensez que Shin peut avoir une clé USB sur lui.  
\- Oh, c'est bon. Ils en font peut-être des plus résistantes, de nos jours…", essaie d'argumenter Takami.  
"Je veux bien la vidéo, en tout cas. Vous viendrez voir le match ?  
\- Ce sera quand ?  
\- Samedi 23 à 13h.", répond Shin, reposant sa tasse sur le kotatsu sans casser ni l'un ni l'autre.

* * *

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois jamais venu voir un seul de mes matchs et que tu me suives voir celui de mes rivaux.", rouspète Takami à l'encontre de Sei, prenant une place dans le gradin du côté du banc d'Ôjô.  
"Tu m'as toujours dit que notre équipe était nulle et que tu étais dans un club bien meilleur au lycée. C'est tes camarades de lycée qui jouent, donc ils devraient être bons.  
\- Oui, ils seront bons et ne crois pas que je ne sois pas vexé quand même.  
\- Allez, allez, je vais enfin te laisser l'opportunité de m'expliquer ce sport de sauvages que tu pratiques, sois content.  
\- Le but est de poser le ballon derrière la ligne d'en-but de l'adversaire.", explique Takami en pointant le bout du stade.  
"OK, facile.  
\- Tout le reste est au-delà de ton niveau. Tu verras bien pendant le match.  
\- De toute façon, soyons réalistes, je suis venu voir des beaux garçons suer, et ils sont bien trop couverts à mon goût."

Du banc d'Ôjô, Sakuraba remarque Takami dans le public et s'approche au plus près, son casque à la main.

"Merci d'être venu !", crie Sakuraba en secouant la main.  
"Fais de ton mieux !"

Sakuraba enfile son casque, repart vers le banc de touche alors que le coach commence à briefer son équipe.

"Merci d'être venu, Takami-san…", chantonne Sei à côté de lui.  
"… tu es sûr de vouloir rester ?  
\- Hm, le numéro 40 est pas mal, aussi. Tu le connais ?  
\- Oui. N'essaie même pas."

* * *

Quand Sei quitte la rame de train qu'ils ont empruntée, trois stations avant sa gare, Takami sort son portable pour envoyer un message à Sakuraba.

'Merci de m'avoir invité au match, vous avez très bien joué.', écrit-il pour compenser le fait d'être parti tout de suite à la fin, sans avoir pris le temps de féliciter les membres d'Ôjô. Il regarde par la fenêtre du train, repense à son match de l'année passée contre les Dolphins et à la différence de niveau entre son équipe actuelle et les Silver Knights.  
'J'aurais aimé être avec vous sur le terrain.', ajoute-t-il, pris d'un excès de nostalgie.

A la sortie de la gare, Takami s'apprête à faire un détour au conbini lorsque son téléphone sonne.  
Sakuraba.

"Allô ?  
\- Takami-san ! C'est Sakuraba !", dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil et Sakuraba semble essoufflé.  
"Hm, désolé de ne pas être resté pour vous féliciter tout à l'heure.  
\- Pas de souci, ça m'a fait très plaisir que vous veniez. Et…", commence Sakuraba mais il s'interrompt quelques instants. "… et j'aurais aimé que vous soyez sur le terrain avec nous, aussi.", finit-il, et Takami se sent à la fois flatté et triste de toutes les opportunités qu'il a manquées de faire des passes à Sakuraba en choisissant d'aller dans une autre université.  
"On a déjà eu nos moments de gloire tous les deux.", finit-il par répondre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.  
"A l'occasion, il faudra que l'on joue ensemble à nouveau.  
\- Tu veux dire, pas l'un contre l'autre ?  
\- Non, surtout pas.", rigole Sakuraba à l'autre bout du fil. "Vos passes étaient les meilleures, vous savez.  
\- Permets-moi d'en douter.  
\- … pour moi, en tout cas.  
\- En même temps tu as appris à jouer au foot en rattrapant mes passes."

Sakuraba ne répond pas pendant quelques secondes, et Takami se demande s'il a été trop modeste.  
Après tout, oui, il est plutôt confiant sur le fait qu'aujourd'hui, s'il avait été à la place du quarterback des Silver Knights, il aurait probablement fait de plus belles passes à Sakuraba. L'aurait forcé à courir plus loin, sauter plus haut. Donner le meilleur de lui-même.

"… Takami-san.", finit par reprendre Sakuraba.  
"Hm, toujours là.  
\- On pourra se revoir un de ces jours ? Peut-être jouer ensemble, se faire quelques passes ? Ou juste… enfin… se croiser ?"

Apparemment Sakuraba est encore plus nostalgique que lui de l'époque où ils jouaient ensemble, et il se sent flatté de la proposition.

"Le week-end dans deux semaines ? Je pense que je n'ai rien au programme.  
\- C'est le week-end du 7 ? C'est juste avant mes exams…  
\- Et bien, tu as mon numéro, tu sais où j'habite… Fais-moi signe quand tu as fini tes partiels et on se calera une date.  
\- … hm. D'accord. … Takami-san ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui, ça m'a fait très plaisir.  
\- Pas de souci. On se voit bientôt.", conclut Takami avant de raccrocher.

* * *

La porte de chez lui toque un lundi soir à 20 heures passées alors qu'un typhon fait rage dehors et Takami est surpris de trouver Sakuraba sur le pas de sa porte.

"Sakuraba ? Mais tu es trempé, rentre.  
\- Désolé, j'étais dans le coin quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir et je me suis dit que vous m'en voudriez pas trop si je faisais une halte chez vous le temps que ça se calme.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Entre, fais comme chez toi."

Takami se décale, laisse rentrer Sakuraba plus avant.

"J'ai pris des boissons au conbini en bas pour pas arriver les mains vides.", dit Sakuraba en posant deux sacs à terre.  
"Il ne fallait pas t'embêter avec ça. Mais quelle idée de sortir quand un typhon arrive, aussi ?  
\- J'avais vu qu'il n'arriverait que dans la nuit, désolé.  
\- ... bon, tu vas passer à la salle de bains déjà, je te sors de quoi te changer.  
\- Non, je... enfin, je veux vraiment pas déranger.  
\- Tu me dérangeras moins si tu trempes pas le sol de mon studio, va. Allez, reprends tes vieilles habitudes et écoute-moi quand je te donne des ordres.  
\- ... vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Non. Allez, hop, à la douche."

Takami prend le temps de sortir tout ce dont Sakuraba aura besoin puis retourne au kotatsu au centre de la pièce, les sacs du conbini à la main. En sortant leur contenu sur la table, il réalise que Sakuraba aurait tout aussi bien pu acheter un parapluie et filer à la gare la plus proche.  
Il reprend le cours qu'il potassait mais n'arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer dessus. A la fin du chapitre, il range ses notes alors qu'au même moment un éclat de rire retentit dans la salle de bains. La porte s'ouvre et Sakuraba sort, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Franchement, Takami-san ?", demande-t-il en tirant sur son haut, un t-shirt d'entraînement des White Knights que Takami avait encore dans son placard.  
"Comme ça je ne suis pas trop dépaysé... mais surtout je savais qu'il allait t'aller.  
\- Ça me rend nostalgique...  
\- A ce point ? Les Silver Knights ont à peu près le même, hein.  
\- Oui, mais il n'y a pas vous, chez les Silver Knights. Vous savez que cette année on est tellement désespérés que c'est moi le quarterback remplaçant ?", demande Sakuraba en prenant place face à Takami sous le kotatsu.  
"Pourquoi "désespérés" ? Ça ne me choque pas outre mesure : tu es grand, rapide, habitué aux tactiques d'attaque...  
\- ... et totalement incapable d'assumer une responsabilité pareille.", ajoute Sakuraba en riant.  
"Si ton entraîneur l'a souhaité c'est que ça ne devait pas être une si mauvaise idée. Ça donne quoi ?  
\- Mis à part que je panique totalement, ça va. En général je ne réfléchis pas, et je laisse Shin foncer dans le tas. Ou alors je fonce dans le tas tout seul une fois que l'entraîneur ne me laisse plus utiliser Shin en attaque.  
\- J'adorerais voir ça.  
\- ... vous vous moquez.  
\- Non, je suis sûr que tu te débrouilles pas si mal que ça. La prochaine fois que tu fais un match tu me le diras ?  
\- Pas possible. Je vais juste encore plus paniquer à l'idée que vous soyez dans les gradins à me juger...  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Enfin bon, si tu n'es que remplaçant, ça risque de ne jamais t'arriver en match officiel. C'est qui le titulaire cette année ?  
\- Oozumi. Je sais pas si vous le connaissez, il n'était pas au lycée avec nous. C'est un quatrième année.  
\- Oui, je vois qui c'est... mais si c'est un quatrième année, à part s'il y a un petit génie qui vous arrive l'an prochain, je crois que j'ai affaire au futur quarterback des Silver Knights.", taquine Takami, se relevant pour mettre des verres à table.  
"Oh mon Dieu. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
\- Si ça ne te plaît pas tu n'as qu'à refuser. D'un côté ça me simplifiera les choses si ton équipe est nulle en attaque l'an prochain. Mais en même temps, si tu deviens quarterback, ça veut dire qu'on ne s'affrontera plus jamais directement.  
\- Tant mieux, vous envoyez plus jamais la balle là où je veux de toute façon.", râle Sakuraba en se servant un verre d'un soda d'une couleur fluorescente qu'il a ramené.  
"Je serai un piètre joueur si je faisais perpétuellement la passe à un receveur adverse, hein... Enfin, de toute façon, je m'emportais : l'an prochain je ne jouerai plus, je commence les gardes à l'hôpital...  
\- Vous jouerez plus ?  
\- ... non, enfin, si, au club de temps à autres sûrement, mais pas dans l'équipe officielle. Dans ma fac on arrête les matchs en fin de troisième année.  
\- Oh... c'est dommage.  
\- Bah, ce n'est pas comme si on était vraiment bons, hein.", sourit Takami, qui sait bien que ses plus beaux jours de foot sont derrière lui. "Mais heureusement, quelque part. Si j'avais été dans une fac réputée pour son club de foot, on ne m'aurait jamais laissé être le quarterback titulaire.  
\- Dites pas ça, vous êtes un bon quarterback.  
\- Tu te souviens comme je courrais comme un escargot, au lycée ?  
\- ... hm.  
\- Ben maintenant je ne cours plus. Du tout.", explique Takami en se servant du thé. "J'ai fait une mauvaise chute à un entraînement dont je me remettais mal... En consultant il s'est avéré que tout le sport que j'avais fait pour compenser ma blessure à la jambe n'avait fait que rajouter de la pression sur mon genou. Donc bon, maintenant, quand je cours, je me déboîte le genou. Systématiquement.  
\- ... je ne savais pas.  
\- Tu connais une équipe qui crie sur tous les toits que son quarterback ne peut pas courir ?  
\- ... vous êtes en train de le dire à un de vos adversaires.  
\- C'est bon, à Ôjô, tout le monde sait déjà combien je suis facile à tacler.", dit Takami. "Au fait, tu as déjà mangé ?  
\- Oui, après l'entraînement.  
\- ... qu'est-ce que tu faisais par ici sous un typhon à cette heure-ci, si tu étais au club avant ?  
\- Rendez-vous chez le dentiste.  
\- A une heure de chez toi ?  
\- C'est ma mère qui décide. Il faut croire que votre fac forme de bons médecins, à défaut d'avoir un bon club de foot.", rigole Sakuraba. "C'était aussi pour un rendez-vous que j'étais là, la fois où on s'est croisés au café.  
\- Effectivement, je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien faire sur mon campus...", dit Takami, n'ayant pas pensé une seconde que Sakuraba ne venait pas sur le campus mais bêtement à l'hôpital.  
"Dites, Takami-san.", reprend Sakuraba après quelques secondes de silence. "Ce jour-là, quand je vous ai croisé au café, vous étiez avec un garçon, Matsuda-san, et il était de nouveau avec vous au match... c'était celui de la photo, non ? Votre ex-petit ami ?  
\- Celui-là même.  
\- ... vous vous êtes remis avec lui ?  
\- Du tout. Mais ça reste un très bon ami. On est à la fac ensemble.  
\- ... oh. Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez cassé, si vous vous entendez bien ?  
\- Il est plutôt du genre à sortir et accumuler les conquêtes et moi... plutôt l'inverse. Du coup, on a rompu très vite parce qu'on voyait tous les deux que ça n'allait nulle part et qu'on tenait vraiment à rester amis.  
\- ... je vois.  
\- D'ailleurs je ne t'ai même pas retourné la question. Tu as quelqu'un ?  
\- Oh, non. Non. Cette année pour la St Valentin je n'ai reçu qu'une vingtaine de chocolats, la plupart par pure obligation, et je me sens vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup mieux comme ça. J'ai l'impression que je vais enfin finir par être normal.", explique Sakuraba et Takami se met à rire.  
"La belle époque des trois déclarations d'amour par jour est révolue, c'est ça ?  
\- J'en suis plutôt à trois par an, et à ce rythme, on peut réellement commencer à considérer la chose...  
\- Vas-y, plains-toi...", taquine Takami. "Trois par an ? Le jour où j'atteins trois tout court je te contacte, hein.  
\- Vous savez bien que je ne disais pas ça pour ça. C'est un peu rassurant de recevoir des déclarations de personnes que j'ai déjà rencontrées, plutôt que de parfaites inconnues, hein.  
\- ... bon, je comprends ce que tu veux dire.  
\- D'ailleurs, la dernière en date ne m'a pas laissé indifférent...", ajoute Sakuraba, les joues rosies, les yeux fixés sur son verre.  
"Voyez-vous ça... Si on m'avait un jour dit qu'on aurait une discussion sur tes histoires de cœur…  
\- ... vous êtes un gentil sempai, vous êtes prêt à aider sur tous les fronts.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?"

Sakuraba reste silencieux une seconde, sa bouche formant une moue à laquelle Takami est habitué.

" … non. Non, je vais me débrouiller, je pense.  
\- De toute façon, je ne pense pas être de très bon conseil sur ce genre de questions.", dit Takami en se levant, avant de sortir un onigiri du frigo.  
"Vous aviez pas mangé ?  
\- Hm. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? Parce que je peux cuisiner quelque chose, si tu veux.  
\- … si vous insistez.  
\- Je cuisine même pas si mal que ça.  
\- … vous êtes sûr, hein ?  
\- De mon niveau de cuisine, pas tout à fait, mais du fait que tu puisses manger ici, certain. Je n'ai pas souvent de la compagnie.", explique Takami et il range l'onigiri pour sortir des ingrédients du frigo.  
"Bon… je reste un peu alors. Je vais appeler ma mère pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas."

* * *

Quand Takami dessert la table après une longue discussion sur un film, Sakuraba baille et regarde sa montre.

"Il est tard en fait.  
\- Je vais être super frais demain, j'ai un entraînement à 7 heures...", soupire Takami.  
"Sous un typhon ?  
\- Salle de muscu.  
\- Désolé d'être resté si longtemps, je vais y aller.", dit Sakuraba en se relevant.  
"A minuit et demi il n'y a plus de train, tu sais.  
\- ... je vais prendre un taxi. Je remets mes habits et je file.  
\- Déjà tu ne vas pas remettre des habits trempés, et de deux, j'ai un futon de rab, tu peux passer la nuit ici.", argumente Takami.  
"Je ne veux pas m'imposer.  
\- Tu ne t'imposes pas, et puis tu ne vas pas prendre un taxi maintenant. A ce compte-là, tu aurais pu le prendre avant de passer ici...

Sakuraba regarde ses pieds, rougit légèrement à la remarque de Takami.

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger.  
\- Et ça fait quinze fois ce soir que je te dis que tu ne me déranges pas. Je pense que je t'ai dit y a longtemps que tu ne me dérangeais jamais. Si tu as besoin de moi je suis là. C'était vrai y a 10 ans, c'était vrai il y a cinq ans, ça l'est toujours.  
\- ... ça ne fait pas 10 ans qu'on se connaît.  
\- J'arrondis.  
\- Hm. En tout cas... merci.  
\- Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu as préféré acheté des boissons et squatter ici plutôt que te prendre un parapluie et rentrer chez toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour venir me voir, tu sais. Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.  
\- ... la honte. J'avais pas pensé que vous caleriez.", dit Sakuraba alors que son regard fuit vers son verre vide.  
"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas trop en ce moment ? Tu as besoin de mon aide ?"

Le regard de Sakuraba est toujours fixé sur son verre, qu'il fait tourner nerveusement entre ses mains.

"Non... non, ça va. Côté foot tout va bien. J'ai râlé tout à l'heure, mais sincèrement l'équipe est sympa et on s'amuse bien. Et la fac c'est plutôt chouette.  
\- Bon. Je suis content de savoir que tout va bien. Désolé, avec toi j'ai des habitudes qui me reviennent.  
\- ... en même temps j'ai dû venir ici pour me faire chouchouter...  
\- C'est facile maintenant que tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi.", ironise Takami.  
"... Takami-san, vous... vous avez toujours un faible pour moi ?  
\- ... forcément, oui... j'imagine. En tout cas assez pour prendre soin de toi quand tu arrives trempé sur mon perron. Aide-moi à déplacer la table, on va installer ton futon. Il faut vraiment que je me couche dans pas trop longtemps."

* * *

"Sakuraba, je vais y aller, il y a de quoi manger sur la table. Tu pourras claquer la porte en sortant ?"

Les yeux de Sakuraba papillonnent et se fixent sur Takami.

"Takami-san ? Il est quelle heure ?  
\- 6h30. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, mais je voulais juste te signaler que j'y allais. Ah, et je t'ai préparé un parapluie et des vêtements propres.  
\- ... merci, il ne fallait pas.", dit Sakuraba en se redressant.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas.", répond-il en s'accroupissant à côté du futon de Sakuraba. "Ça me fait plaisir de chouchouter mon kôhai préféré, hein.", ajoute-t-il, passant une main dans les cheveux de Sakuraba, un geste qu'il n'a plus fait depuis longtemps.  
"Takami-san, je... enfin... je... vous... vous voulez sortir avec moi ?", demande Sakuraba et Takami retire sa main, se sentant coupable de mettre Sakuraba mal à l'aise comme ça.  
"Ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel je pense, donc ne te prends pas la tête avec ça...", essaie-t-il d'expliquer. "Ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à cette possibilité.  
\- Non, je... je ne voulais pas savoir si vous l'envisagiez, je, euh... je vous demandais de sortir avec moi. C'était une proposition.  
\- ... hein ?  
\- Je, euh... si vous avez encore un peu de sentiments pour moi, peut-être que... enfin, je veux rien vous imposer, mais... moi ça me dirait bien.  
\- Tu es sérieux ?"

Sakuraba prend une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

"Je ne bafouillerai pas autant si je n'étais pas sérieux.", reprend-il, plus sûr de lui. "Je vous ai dit l'autre jour que je serais déjà sorti avec vous au lycée si vous m'aviez demandé. Et bien, en fait, aujourd'hui aussi. Et comme vous demandez pas... il ne me reste plus qu'à demander moi.  
\- Tu préfères les garçons ?  
\- ... je sais pas, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence, en fait. Je crois. Je suis pas ultra confortable à l'idée que quelqu'un veuille être en couple avec moi depuis ma période de mannequinat. Mais avec vous ça ne me pose pas de souci. Ça me paraît même plutôt évident.  
\- ... je sais pas quoi dire.  
\- "Oui" ?", propose Sakuraba, un sourire timide aux lèvres.  
"... Forcément, je vais dire "oui", imbécile. Ça m'empêche pas d'être remué.", répond Takami. "Il fallait vraiment que tu demandes ça quand je dois me mettre en route ?  
\- ... je vous retiens pas plus.  
\- Parce que tu crois que je peux partir maintenant ? Pour me demander toute la matinée si je n'ai pas halluciné ?"

Sakuraba fait un grand sourire et se lève.

"Je vous emprunte votre salle de bains.", dit-il alors que Takami est encore accroupi à côté du futon, sans avoir aucune idée de comment il en est arrivé là.

Il pousse un soupir, se redresse et regarde son sac qui l'attend dans l'entrée.  
Ça valait bien la peine de se lever si tôt...  
Enfin, si, ça en valait la peine, parce que sinon la discussion précédente n'aurait peut-être jamais eu lieu.  
Ne sachant pas quoi faire ni vraiment quoi penser en attendant Sakuraba, Takami replie le futon, le range dans le placard puis va chercher son portable dans son sac pour signaler qu'il sera absent à l'entraînement.  
Il remet le kotatsu au milieu de la pièce, s'assied devant le petit-déjeuner qu'il a laissé à Sakuraba.  
Incapable de rester en place, il se relève, se sert un verre d'eau dans la kitchenette puis regarde par la fenêtre la pluie qui continue de tomber sans discontinuer.  
Malgré la météo exécrable et l'heure matinale, quelques personnes sont déjà dans la rue et Takami ne regrette pas vraiment de ne pas être l'un d'entre eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?", demande Sakuraba, sorti de la salle de bains.  
"Rien en particulier."

Sakuraba s'approche, s'arrête à côté de lui. Leurs bras se touchent.  
Takami sent sa respiration s'accélérer.

"Alors vous pourriez me regarder moi, plutôt, non ?", demande Sakuraba et Takami ne peut qu'obtempérer.

Il se tourne, regrettant déjà le contact de leurs bras.  
Sakuraba lui sourit, lève une main pour lui retirer ses lunettes.

"Ça va être dur de te regarder sans mes lunettes, tu sais.  
\- De toute façon pour ce que je vais faire, on préconise plutôt de fermer les yeux."

Au moment précis où ses paupières se ferment, les lèvres de Sakuraba se posent sur les siennes.  
Takami n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qui lui arrive.  
Il doit être en train de rêver. Rien dans cette scène n'est réaliste : ni le bruit de la pluie, ni ce que Sakuraba fabriquerait chez lui, ni ce qu'il aurait dit, ni ce qu'il aurait fait.  
C'est ça. Il est encore tôt. Très tôt. Et il est en train de rêver.

Quand les lèvres de Sakuraba s'écartent, Takami n'est toujours pas bien certain de ce qui lui arrive.

"Je vais trop vite ?", demande Sakuraba, sans s'écarter pour autant.  
"... non ? Je ne sais pas ? Peut-être ?", commence Takami, perdu, et Sakuraba se met à rire.  
"Désolé, je suis un peu égoïste, je vous prends au dépourvu... mais j'y ai tellement pensé qu'il fallait que je le fasse.  
\- ... tu y as tellement pensé ?  
\- Hm.  
\- ... à m'embrasser ?  
\- C'est ce que je viens de dire.", répond Sakuraba, rougissant. "Depuis que... depuis que j'ai compris que c'était une possibilité.  
\- Je... Hein ? Vraiment ?  
\- En même temps vous aviez bien compris que je venais pour quelque chose, hier soir...  
\- Oui, enfin, très clairement je n'avais pas compris que c'était pour ça.", répond Takami, qui, bien qu'heureux du dénouement, se sent toujours aussi dépassé par le cours des événements.  
"J'ai essayé d'amener le sujet dans la conversation plusieurs fois, mais je crois que j'étais trop subtil.", explique Sakuraba en s'écartant légèrement. "Je vous rends vos lunettes ou vous voulez continuer ?  
\- ... tu peux les garder."

* * *

"Voilà les cours. C'est pas tous les jours que tu sèches, dis donc. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'as eu la flemme de sortir de chez toi à cause du typhon ?  
\- Un peu. Je me suis couché à pas d'heure et j'ai eu... un imprévu au réveil.", explique Takami.  
\- Tu étais bien accompagné ?

\- Oh, le petit cachottier ! Sexy, j'espère ?  
\- Hm, oui.  
\- Alors, alors, il était comment ? Je veux des détails croustillants.", dit Sei et son regard semble juste pétiller à l'idée d'entendre ce genre d'histoires.  
"C'est... c'est Sakuraba, mon kôhai du lycée.  
\- Sakura Prince ! Et alors ? C'était comment ? Il est gay ? C'était juste pour une nuit ?  
\- ... déjà je préfèrerais que tu l'appelles par son nom plutôt que par le titre de son premier single.", réprimande Takami.  
"Je suis passé avant Sakuraba Haruto. La classe. J'appelle Yukimi.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ta petite sœur soit aussi passionnée que toi par ma vie affective.", soupire Takami mais c'est trop tard, Sei a déjà son portable en main.  
"Yukimi ! Non, non, c'est Seiji, lis ton écran avant de décrocher. ... Oui. ... Oui, non. Ecoute. Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui Ichirô sort en ce moment ! Sakuraba Haruto ! ... Si ! Celui-là même ! ... Je te jure, je l'ai devant moi et il vient de me le dire. ... Non, pas Sakuraba, Ichirô."

Sei pose une main sur le combiné et tourne son regard vers Takami.

"Elle y croit pas, elle veut une preuve.  
\- ... grand bien m'en fasse.", répond Takami en haussant les épaule.  
"Non, il a rien pour toi. Peut-être que si tu chouines tu auras un autographe. ... Non, je sais pas.", dit Sei avant de poser la main sur le combiné à nouveau. "Il a toujours été gay ?  
\- Je suis pas sûr qu'il le soit tout court.  
\- Ichirô dit que non. ... Peut-être bi, je sais pas. Hey, tu te rends compte, je suis passé avant Sakuraba Haruto. ... Ah ah, oui. ... Arrête, je vais avoir la chanson en tête toute la journée. ... Ouais, à plus. ... Je te dirai. Salut."

Sei raccroche, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Dis donc, c'est une annonce qui fait de l'effet.  
\- Sakura priiiince, nanana nana...  
\- Bon, je vais aller en cours, je crois que ça vaudra mieux.  
\- Attends, je te suis. Désolé, c'est Yukimi qui m'a mis la chanson en tête. Nana nananana... en plus je sais plus les paroles.  
\- Si tu chantes ça un jour en sa présence, je ne sais pas si on retrouvera ton corps."

Sei éclate de rire.

"Pourquoi, il a honte ? Il n'aime pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment il le vit aujourd'hui, mais si tu pouvais éviter d'être ouvertement moqueur alors que je t'ai dit qu'il a des soucis de confiance en lui, hein...  
\- Je ne me moque pas, j'adore cette chanson. Mais d'accord, je me tiendrai si je le rencontre à nouveau.  
\- Merci.  
\- Bon, et sinon ? Comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- Il est passé chez moi, hier, il s'était pris le typhon. On a pas mal papoté et il a dormi chez moi en tout bien tout honneur. Et ce matin il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui alors que j'allais partir.  
\- Une déclaration ?  
\- Non, juste "vous voulez sortir avec moi".  
\- Et ?  
\- Et j'ai dit oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne me plaisait plus.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et quoi ?  
\- Et les détails croustillants ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en donnerais.  
\- Bon, juste une question alors. Est-ce que je suis un meilleur coup ?"

Takami pouffe de rire, s'arrête avant l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre.

"... joker."

* * *

Le reste de la journée passe sans que Takami n'arrive vraiment à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé le matin. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez lui et en trouvant son lit défait, les habits de la veille de Sakuraba dans la salle de bains et un t-shirt sous le kotatsu que la réalité le rattrape.  
Son téléphone sonne alors qu'il commence à se sentir un peu submergé par la question.

"Allô ?  
\- Takami-san ? Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Non, tu tombes juste bien, je viens de rentrer...", s'étonne Takami.  
"Vous m'avez dit ce matin que ce serait l'heure à laquelle je pourrais vous joindre."

Il a vraiment dit ça ?  
De ce matin, Takami se souvient surtout du moment où le t-shirt est passé sous le kotatsu, en fait.

"Je voulais savoir quand on pourrait se voir de nouveau.", reprend Sakuraba. "Au final je pense que je pourrai me libérer tôt jeudi, mais demain ça risque d'être compliqué pour venir jusque chez vous à une heure correcte.  
\- Jeudi c'est bien. Je finis les cours à 17h.  
\- Vous avez club ?  
\- Tu sais, je suis dans une fac où tout le monde met la priorité sur les cours. S'absenter du club c'est plus la norme qu'autre chose, ici.  
\- Quand même, je veux pas vous forcer la main.  
\- C'est très bien jeudi soir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en ferai pas une habitude, c'est tout.  
\- De sécher le club pour me voir ?  
\- Je dois dire que tourné comme ça, ça me donne plus envie d'en faire une habitude qu'autre chose.", dit Takami et Sakuraba rit à l'autre bout du fil.  
"Je ne veux pas être celui qui vous fera sécher le foot, hein.  
\- ... bon, juste cette fois, alors.  
\- Je vous retrouve sur votre campus ?  
\- Si tu veux. Je serai dans le bâtiment Nagata. De la gare il y a une sortie qui mène directement sur le campus, tu devrais trouver facilement.", explique Takami en ramassant le t-shirt de sous le kotatsu.

* * *

"Ichirô, ton prince est là.  
\- Tu vas arrêter, oui ?", râle Takami alors que Sakuraba les rejoint, son sac de sport à l'épaule.  
"Takami-san ! Matsuda-san, bonjour.  
\- Matsuda ça suffira. Alors il paraît que tu as mis le grappin sur Ichirô ?  
\- Je... euh...", commence Sakuraba en rougissant avant de tourner son regard vers Takami. "... je suppose ?  
\- Ne le laisse pas t'intimider, Sakuraba. Merci d'être venu en tout cas.  
\- Je vous avais dit que je pourrais sûrement me libérer... vous avez fini ?  
\- Oui. Plus rien de prévu jusqu'à l'entraînement de demain matin. On y va ?  
\- Hm, je vous suis.  
\- Sei, on se voit demain.  
\- Yep. Amusez-vous bien."

Sakuraba incline la tête vers Sei et se met en route à la suite de Takami.

"Tu n'as pas eu de mal pour trouver ?  
\- Oh, non, j'ai demandé mon chemin.", explique Sakuraba. "Vous êtes souvent avec Matsuda-san ?  
\- Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami ici. On suit les cours ensemble en général.  
\- ... d'accord...  
\- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de te faire des films, hein.  
\- C'est que je sais que c'est votre ex, alors je... je peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions...  
\- Vraiment ? Tu es jaloux ?", demande Takami, surpris de la remarque de Sakuraba.  
"Oui, un peu. Intrigué, en tout cas.  
\- Tu sais, pour lui comme pour moi ça a été une erreur qu'on sorte ensemble, hein. Ça ne m'empêche pas de bien m'entendre avec lui. Et j'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec lui, aussi.  
\- Je ferai de mon mieux.  
\- Il est un peu tout fou en ta présence, mais c'est parce que tu es célèbre, je pense.  
\- Célèbre ? Je doute que quelqu'un se souvienne encore de moi...  
\- Sa petite sœur était fan.  
\- ... oh. J'espère qu'il ne vous taquine pas trop à ce propos.  
\- Non, il est plutôt estomaqué qu'un garçon comme moi se trouve un ex-mannequin comme petit ami, je pense. Et il doit être un peu jaloux, parce qu'il aime les grands baraqués.  
\- Vous êtes plus grand que moi.  
\- Mais moins baraqué.  
\- ... peut-être. Pas de beaucoup, alors."

* * *

Sortir avec Sakuraba est particulièrement étrange.  
Déjà, parce que même s'il s'était imaginé ce cas de figure à de nombreuses reprises, c'était plutôt quand il avait 15 ans. A cet âge, on imagine aller ensemble au cinéma, au parc d'attractions : des clichés servis par les films et les mangas. A 19 et 20 ans, sortir ensemble consiste plus à passer les soirées et les week-ends dans ou à proximité du lit, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Takami, mais est plutôt éloigné de ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer des années auparavant.  
Plus le temps passe et plus Takami réalise que même s'il pensait connaître Sakuraba sur le bout des doigts, il découvre en fait un étudiant différent du lycéen auquel il est habitué. Sakuraba est très assidu en cours et au club. Contrairement à ses années de collège, il est sérieux et travaille ses cours. Il a peu d'amis. Shin, encore et toujours, à qui Sakuraba est toujours collé quand Takami vient le voir sur le campus, et quelques camarades de promo et du club, mais il ne sort pas tellement pour un étudiant de son âge.  
Il est encore reconnu dans la rue, occasionnellement, et Takami est surpris de voir qu'il prend la peine de discuter avec les jeunes filles qui l'abordent et lui demandent s'il compte faire son come-back.  
Sakuraba est aussi devenu un joueur complet dont son équipe ne pourrait très clairement pas se passer. Il fait peu d'erreurs, conseille les nouveaux arrivants, et semble parfaitement intégré dans une équipe qui compte trois-quarts de joueurs avec qui Sakuraba joue depuis huit ans.  
C'est en fait un jeune homme mûr dont les insécurités semblent s'être à peu près toutes envolées depuis la fin du lycée.  
Et comme ses insécurités étaient quasiment ce qui définissait Sakuraba depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le changement était pour le moins étrange.  
Agréable. Mais étrange.

"Je l'ai dit à Shin.", annonce Sakuraba un dimanche après-midi, après qu'ils se soient retrouvés après un match des Silver Knights auquel Takami est venu assister.  
"Quoi ça ?  
\- Qu'on était ensemble.  
\- Oh. Je pensais que c'était fait depuis longtemps.  
\- C'est pas vraiment le genre de sujets dont on parle, en fait, alors c'est pas venu sur le tapis.  
\- ... En fait je suis curieux de savoir quels sont les sujets dont vous parlez... Je me suis toujours étonné du fait que tu "parles" avec Shin, en fait.  
\- Bah, on parle de foot ? Des cours ? Du temps qu'il fait ?", propose Sakuraba. "En fait, j'avoue : je parle tout seul la plupart du temps.  
\- C'est bien ce que je me disais...", remarque Takami. "Et donc ? Je suppose qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire ?  
\- Non, mais il a acquiescé, peut-être même un peu souri mais je suis pas sûr. En tout cas, je sais pas, c'était un peu intimidant de lui dire.  
\- ... Tu réalises que tu l'as dit à tes parents au bout de cinq jours, hein...  
\- En même temps, j'avais découché trois fois en cinq jours. J'avais pas trop le choix.  
\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'avais pas besoin de dire que c'était chez moi que tu découchais.  
\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris : l'argument c'est que quitte à découcher, autant que ce soit chez quelqu'un de responsable qu'ils connaissent. D'ailleurs ma mère vous passe le bonjour."

* * *

"Restez encore un peu...", chouine Sakuraba quand Takami remet ses lunettes et attrape son portable sur la table de nuit.  
"Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, hein, mais il faut /vraiment/ que je m'y mette.", explique Takami en se redressant. "C'était la condition pour que tu passes le week-end ici, je te rappelle."

Takami n'est pas vraiment sûr de comment il espérait pondre un papier de cinq pages avec Sakuraba à moins de 2 mètres de lui, mais il n'avait pas su dire non.  
Il cherche le contact de Sei dans son portable et appelle alors que Sakuraba opte pour une moue fâchée.

"Sei ? C'est Ichirô. ...Hm. Oui, très en retard, par contre. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me renvoyer les références des articles dont tu m'avais parlé. ... Non, sur le mail de la fac, plutôt. ... ok, merci. On se voit demain."

Takami repose le téléphone et allume son ordinateur, puis va se servir un verre d'eau le temps que le système d'exploitation se mette en marche.

"Vous l'appelez Sei.", râle Sakuraba depuis le fond du lit.  
"C'est son nom, en même temps.  
\- Son prénom.  
\- En fait, il s'appelle Seiji.  
\- Un diminutif ? ... c'est pire.  
\- ... je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux être jaloux.  
\- Il vous voit demain, lui.  
\- Et toi tu me vois aujourd'hui.  
\- Raaaa, c'est bon, je sais, ça n'a aucun sens. Je suis désolé.", finit par admettre Sakuraba et sa petite mine déconfite arriverait presque à convaincre Takami de le rejoindre.  
"Ne t'excuse pas, va, c'est plutôt flatteur. Mais sincèrement, tu n'as pas de concurrence.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Sei. Amoureux de toi, je l'ai été plus longtemps que je n'ose le dire.  
\- ... vous l'avez été. Au passé.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Vous "étiez" amoureux de moi. Aujourd'hui c'est différent.  
\- Je... non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Ce n'est pas pas comme si j'allais vous le reprocher.", commence Sakuraba en se redressant dans le lit. "On est différents d'il y a trois ans. On s'est à peine vus depuis que vous êtes à la fac. Si vous étiez toujours amoureux de moi, ce serait d'un garçon qui n'est pas vraiment moi, en même temps...", explique Sakuraba et Takami doit avouer qu'il marque un point.

Il prend quelques instants avant de répondre.

"... oui c'est sûr, tu as changé depuis le lycée. Mais beaucoup moins que pendant que je t'ai connu, en fait. Tu sais, je suis tombé amoureux d'un beau garçon qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait dans mon club. J'étais toujours amoureux du mannequin qui s'apitoyait sur son sort. Et encore amoureux de l'athlète qui donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Je pense que je serai tout autant amoureux du futur quarterback des Silver Knights.", conclut Takami en s'asseyant devant son ordinateur.  
"... arrêtez avec cette histoire de quarterback.  
\- ... je me contenterai du receveur alors. Ça me va. J'ai un faible pour les receveurs.  
\- Pour "les" receveurs ?  
\- Un en particulier.  
\- Je peux dormir chez vous, ce soir ?  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. Mais je dois vraiment travailler, hein. Je dois déjà lire tous les articles que Sei m'envoie.  
\- ... en fait, je pense que plus que le fait que vous l'appeliez Sei, c'est le fait qu'il vous appelle Ichirô qui me dérange.", reprend Sakuraba en revenant au sujet initial et Takami si met à rire doucement.  
"Tu peux aussi, hein, si tu veux.  
\- C'est pas une question que je puisse ou pas. Personne ne vous appelle Ichirô.  
\- Mes parents, déjà.  
\- ... et c'est bien parce qu'ils ont choisi ce prénom.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu ne l'aimais pas à ce point, en tout cas.  
\- C'est pas ça non plus. Vous êtes Takami-san. Point.  
\- Et si je t'appelais Haruto ?"

Sakuraba s'écarte, un de ses sourcils se fronce et un bruit étrange sort de sa bouche.

"Non ?", redemande Takami, de plus en plus amusé par la discussion.  
"Non.  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Certain.  
\- Non négociable ?  
\- Hnn... si vous y tenez, vous pouvez, mais... c'est bizarre, quand même.  
\- Bizarre d'appeler son petit ami par son prénom ?", demande Takami en ouvrant sa boîte mail.  
"De changer de façon de s'appeler après autant d'années, ça l'est, en tout cas.  
\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Haruto.  
\- ... pourquoi j'ai abordé ce sujet avec vous ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais ta position sur la question est adorable. Je suppose que passer au tutoiement respectif est tout aussi hors-sujet ?  
\- ... ça peut se négocier.  
\- Tu gardes le "san" et tu arrêtes le "vous" ? Ça va être bizarre.  
\- Tu crois ?", demande Sakuraba en rougissant et Takami sent son cœur se serrer.

Il se penche vers Sakuraba, passe une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasse.

"Je croyais que /tu/ n'avais pas le temps.", dit Sakuraba en glissant une main sur le flanc de Takami.  
"... arrête ça tout de suite.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ?"

Takami s'écarte, se remet face à son ordinateur et tache du mieux qu'il peut d'ignorer Sakuraba.

"Je ne t'entends plus."

Sakuraba finit par se lever, enfile des vêtements qui traînent au pied du lit et va se servir un verre d'eau.  
Il s'assied au kotatsu à côté de Takami et pose un unique baiser sur sa joue.

"Je travaille. Vraiment.", essaie d'argumenter Takami qui n'a fait qu'ouvrir les pièces jointes du mail de Sei pour l'instant.  
"J'ai une dernière chose à dire.  
\- La dernière, alors.", râle Takami  
\- Je t'aime.", dit Sakuraba avant de se relever. Il attrape son sac à dos, en sort un bouquin et se rassied avec comme si de rien n'était.

Takami se contente de le fixer, silencieux.

"... quoi ?", finit par demander Sakuraba au bout d'un moment, un sourire aux lèvres.  
"C'est la troisième.  
\- La troisième quoi ?  
\- La troisième fois qu'on me fait une déclaration. Je devais te prévenir quand ça arriverait.", se contente de dire Takami, et il reporte son regard sur son écran.  
"Vous… tu es mon premier.  
\- Je croyais que tu en étais à 450 et des brouettes.  
\- Pas que je reçois.", explique Sakuraba, les yeux baissés, les joues rosies. "C'est la première que je fais."

Takami sent son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine, pousse un soupir…  
… et referme son ordinateur.


End file.
